


Traditional

by opheliac_fairy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliac_fairy/pseuds/opheliac_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is traditional, and believes that he should wait until marriage to have sex. Now he and Merlin are married, and it's their wedding night, and they are free to have all the sex they please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com~

♡

                Arthur was traditional in almost every sense of the word. He was open-minded and tolerant, and from what Merlin understood, had always been, but his own behaviors and preferences were practically ancient, plucked from a different era and placed in a modern man. Holding chairs our and doors open for women, dancing a foot away from his dance partner, three whole dates before the first kiss, and most importantly, _marriage before sex_.

He was rich, and acted like it. He came from a family where success and money ran in their blood, as well as manners and obedience. It was rumored that Arthur came from royalty, and had a family blessing where all the men grow up to become wealthy politicians or business owners. He was aware of this, and wasn’t about to forget it. While he was mannered, he was smug and confident, and truly believed he may be among the most gifted in the world.

Arthur, however, was drastically different from Merlin. Merlin was socially progressive and rebellious. He had hardly any “manners”, as Arthur called them, always wearing the “wrong” thing, saying the “improper” thing. He kissed whoever he felt like, no matter how many dates they had had (so long as they were consenting) and fucked any consensual partner he wanted.

Merlin also came from a less fortunate family. He vaguely remembered a time their house was taken by the bank, and he had to stay in a hotel for a month. Coming from this type of family, Merlin was humble, and almost resented the rich. He never accepted handouts, thoroughly believing that he was resourceful, and could get whatever he wanted through hard work and a bit of magic.

The one thing Merlin and Arthur had in common, however, was that they loved each other.

They had met in their high school gym class, Merlin always sitting on the bleachers and talking to his best friend Gwen, and Arthur always participating in whatever sport they were playing this week. One time, he had broken his arm, and was forced to sit out with Merlin. The two chatted, and almost instantly hit it off. It was as if they’d known each other for ages, despite how different they were. Sometimes, Arthur’s traditional manner would piss him off, as he considered it dated and boring, but he rather liked the idea of someone watering down his eccentricity.

So one day, Merlin asked Arthur out on a date. The date was awkward, though he supposed he should’ve expected it when Arthur took him out to a five-star restaurant. When they went to sit down, Arthur held out his chair for Merlin, which made him blush, but he sat down anyway. Afterwards, Merlin had suggested they go to a bar, but Arthur said he’d rather not, that it wasn’t “his type of place”, and that he’d much rather go to a park.

Merlin had tried to kiss him that night, but that was when Arthur pulled away, saying, “Wait! You’re moving too fast. You have to wait until the third date to kiss.” Merlin just blinked and said, “Oh. Okay.”

Since then, Merlin had let Arthur be the boss of the relationship. _Arthur_ initiated the first kiss, keeping it chaste and quick. _Arthur_ asked him to be his boyfriend, making sure it was alright with Merlin’s mother beforehand. _Arthur_ asked him to prom, and then danced with a huge space between them. _Arthur_ said it was time to meet the family. _Arthur_ suggested they get a flat together in London. And it was _Arthur_ who proposed.

They’d been dating for five years when he did it. They were visiting their families back in their hometown, when Arthur suggested they go back to the place they had their first date. They had dinner, and they went to the park, when Arthur sat him down on a bench and pulled a ring out of his jacket pocket, and stuck it on Merlin’s finger. Of course he had said yes.

The wedding had been to Merlin’s design, though Arthur encouraged a few traditional touches. Merlin allowed this, setting the ceremony to be in Arthur’s church, but taking the reception into his own hands, and making it as eccentric and magical as he could. They invited all their friends and family, and both Merlin’s mother and Arthur’s father cried the entire ceremony.

Arthur bridged the gap between their bodies as they danced their first dance as husbands, letting their bodies touch. Merlin decided to be a bit adventurous, and placed his hand on Arthur’s hips. Arthur allowed it.

They went away for their honeymoon. Merlin had been reluctant at first, but Arthur assured him that Spain was a beautiful country, that Merlin would love it. He eventually gave in, and they headed for Spain.

It must’ve suddenly click in Arthur’s head that, now that they were married, they could have sex, as he would look at Merlin hungrily during the entirety of their flight. He touched Merlin’s thigh daringly. Merlin just placed his hand over his, and smirked at him.

Arthur was hard by the time they reached the hotel room, and they wasted no time to strip off each other’s clothes. After five years of being together, it was not their first time seeing the other naked, however it was the most intimate their nudity had ever been. Arthur traced his fingertips along Merlin’s sides, down his hips. Merlin cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, biting his lip in the way he had when he was hard and desperate, only now they were both able to act upon his desperation.

They lay down on the bed, Arthur on top of Merlin, still kissing him furiously. Merlin had told Arthur to fuck him. Arthur blushed. “Don’t we need lube or something?” This made Merlin smile. “It’s in my luggage. Front pocket.”

Arthur retrieved it and returned to Merlin, pressing against him and touching his hand to Merlin’s cock. He stroked him, having done this to himself plenty a time, and kissed his neck. He left little bites there, but immediately kissed them away lovingly. Merlin asked him again to fuck him. This time, Arthur put a drop of lube on his hand, and stroked his own cock with it. Merlin spread his legs and moaned, needy.

Though he was unsure what he was doing, Arthur aligned their hips, and shyly pressed into him. This made then both gasp and shudder, and Arthur grasped the headboard of the bed tightly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” moaned Merlin, his eyes closing and he rolled his hips against Arthur’s.

Arthur blushed, and rolled his hips slowly against his husband’s. Merlin sighed happily, whereas Arthur groaned with every movement. He rolled his hips again, looking down at Merlin’s body and running his hands down from his chest to his shaft, where he wrap his hand and began to stroke slowly.

Merlin arched his back and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as his husband began to roll his hips quicker and harder into his. He bit his lip and gasped, but Arthur moaned and hollered in pleasure. It was completely out of character for the both of them, but they both savoured each other’s reactions to the stimulation.

Arthur was the first to release. It happened in mere, embarrassing minutes, with a loud groan. Merlin moaned quietly as Arthur fill him, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as he took in the feeling. But he was not done yet, and moved to push Arthur onto the bed. He sat in his lap and took him back inside him.

He came down hard onto Arthur’s cock, making him hiss and shiver. Arthur had seen pornography where the couple did this, and he had fantasized about it heartily, and now that it was happening, he felt his head go into a daze. Merlin came back down, harder than before, grabbing the headboard as his husband had done. Again, and again, harder each time, and then Arthur was coming again. He let out a loud noise, one that might have been a groan, or perhaps a squeak. Merlin came down again, and he released onto Arthur’s chest quietly.

Breathing heavily, Merlin moved to lie down beside Arthur on top of the sheets. They snuggled together, sweaty, sticky, and hot. “Thank you,” said Arthur.

With a smile, Merlin kissed him, and said, “It was worth the wait.”

“Do you think so?” asked Arthur, running a hand through Merlin’s hair.

“Definitely.”


End file.
